A deflector device for a vehicle sunroof is well known. The deflector device has a thin cloth deflector net which is extended to be blown by drive airflow during operation period and folded to be housed during non-operation period. Patent Literature 1 discloses that a lower end side of a deflector net is held by a lower end holding portion, an upper end side is held by an upper end holding portion which is movable in a vertical direction, and the upper end holding portion is urged upward by an urging member during operation period so as to fully extend the deflector net by stretching.